


What dragons covet

by JessicaMariana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt, M/M, humanoid smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo ventures into Erebor to find the Arkenstone, he is taken captive by Smaug, but when he isn't eaten by the dragon he can't help but to wonder what other plans there are for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be explicit, and as chapters are added, more tags follow. And please be patient, I'm a slow writer!

When Bilbo was sent to meet the great dragon, Smaug became unwillingly interested in the little creature which had snuck into his home. What Bilbo didn’t know when entering the great halls of Erebor was that Smaug was of another kind of magic than he’d expected. Fearing to see an enormous red dragon lying on top of the heaps of gold covering every inch of the stone floors, Bilbo cowardly hid himself as best as he could behind a pillar.

At first when entering, Bilbo was positive that he’d seen the silhouette of the great beast in its sleep, but now it had all gone frighteningly quiet. Bilbo could no longer hear the huffs of air as the dragon exhaled, nor feel the heat of the steam it blew out regularly through its flaring nostrils.

With an unlit torch in his hands, Bilbo carefully peeked around the corner of the pillar into the vast chamber. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Bilbo thought it might have flown off or hidden itself, but then he heard something that made him freeze where he stood: a faint clinking of gold coins and other gems and metals shifting on the floor right behind his pillar. The sound came closer. Bilbo feared for his life as he crouched down, his knees giving way beneath him. He was petrified with fear. But as he listened, he realised the sound was too faint to be that of a gigantic monster. And where was the hot air that seemed to surround it? Dared Bilbo take a look around the bend, or should he have fled? Whichever he decided upon, he could do neither. His legs had just about turned to water when the sound suddenly stopped. There was another sound replacing it. It sounded almost like someone was inhaling deeply, but the sound was inhuman, too deep.

“Ah, I’m getting close, little one,” a deep voice echoed in the otherwise silent hall.

Bilbo shivered. His eyes were red with tears and his teeth were clattering.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow fell upon Bilbo. It was not the monstrosity he’d suspected, but that of a man. Well, not exactly a man, but something about the same size and with the same build. The difference was those things that stuck out of its silhouette: horns on its head, a long thick tail, twice the length of its body, and a pair of wings, like those of a bat. Was this Smaug? If this was him, then what had happened to the dragon Bilbo had seen not long ago? Had Bilbo been so expectant to see the monstrosity everyone had been talking of for so long that his eyes had played a trick on him?

The creature stood in front of Bilbo and lowered itself onto its knees. It inhaled, and Bilbo realised it had been the source of the sounds he’d heard just now.

“Little one,” it said once again, proud of having found its prey. It leaned forward, looking at Bilbo curiously.

Bilbo looked straight back at the creature. Its glowing yellow eyes were hard to look away from no matter how much Bilbo thought he ought to. They resembled polished gems that were ablaze from within. In the strange dim light of its wandering eyes, Bilbo could also see that the creature was partly covered in red scales, and its non-human parts were of a deep red shade as well.

“You do not smell like a dwarf,” the creature said. Its hands slid up the stone wall on each side of Bilbo and cornered him where he sat. Bilbo whimpered as the creature’s steaming breath spread over his clothed body. “But you have mingled with them. I can tell.”

“You- you’re Smaug,” Bilbo stuttered, proud to finally be able to speak.

“I go by many names,” the creature spoke languidly, articulating each word clearly. “But yes, you most likely know me as Smaug.”

Smaug chuckled then. It was a deep thunderous sound that echoed through the halls and made Bilbo want to cover his ears. He could feel the vibrations of it in his chest.

“You are brave,” Smaug continued. “Not many have dared to venture into my den to seek me up. Those that have, I have eaten: some of them dwarves, others, yet few, men. Oh, but what is this?” During his speech, Smaug’s tail had flicked over Sting. His eyes were now on the small sword as he picked it up with one hand. Bilbo could feel Smaug’s arm radiate heat like a rock that had been lying in direct sunlight for a day. He tried to imagine what Smaug’s entire body could do if it touched his skin, and he feared the result. Before coming to Erebor and starting the journey, Bilbo had only been afraid of Smaug’s fiery breath, but this seemed much more painful as it would last longer before he’d die from the injuries. Thinking of the horrible consequences Bilbo now tried to stay as still as he could so he wouldn’t get hurt as Smaug inspected his sword.

“Did you wish to kill me… with this?” Smaug mused and looked back at Bilbo.

Bilbo tried to look brave, and replied: “Oh, Smaug, I could have never killed you with that...” But as Smaug leaned even closer to him, his words go lost on the tip of his tongue.

“No,” the creature smiled, flashing his pointed teeth. “With this little thing you couldn’t have killed me even in this form.”

This form? So Smaug could change forms? So it had been him Bilbo had seen upon entering the mountain?

With an unexpected loud clash, Smaug tossed Sting as far away as possible from them, across the vast chamber. He then resumed examining the hobbit from head to toe.

“What are you if not a dwarf?” he asked, his long face puzzled. “I have not smelled anything similar to you before.”

Bilbo thought it wise to keep the dragon speaking while he tried thinking of an escape plan, and replied shortly: “I am a hobbit.”

“A hobbit…” Smaug let the word roll on his tongue for a moment, and tilted his head to the side. “I wonder just how deliciously you’ll taste when I’ve had my way with you, hobbit.”

Smaug stood up and took a couple of steps back before flinging himself off the ledge a few feet away. His wings fluttered behind him, and he turned over in the air and took flight. He flew off into the darkness and disappeared.

Bilbo’s mind immediately started turning. This was his chance to escape or run further into the hall. He got up on his wobbly legs and tried walking, one step at a time. He leaned himself against the pillar for support, but that wasn’t going to help him for long since the next pillar was quite a distance away. Shuffling across the empty space between them, Bilbo tried not to look over his shoulder. But he could feel the heat in the chamber rising. Smaug must have morphed back into a dragon. There was a loud thud as one of his big wings hit a wall in the distance.

Bilbo scurried forward, daring not to look back, when he was lifted off the floor.

“Oh dear-!,” he cried into the dark abyss below him.

The dragon had seized him by the back of his jacket and was now flying off with him in its clutches. The roaring wind in Bilbo’s ears made it hard for him to keep track of where they were going. But soon the dragon put him down, and Bilbo felt something partly solid beneath him. He was kneeling on a large pile of gold coins. He could hear Smaug flutter his wings above him. A moment later the dragon blew fire into an old chandelier that had fallen to the floor, and the new chamber lit up. Bilbo was trapped on all sides: the dragon had curled itself around him in a circle, its tail touching its head.

Bilbo tried to find any kind of hole which he could sneak through, but it was pointless. They were in a chamber so deep you couldn’t see the ceiling, and there were no other openings to be seen except the big one in the upper corner of the thick stone wall through which Smaug must have flown in. Smaug had made sure there was no escape.

“Now, little hobbit,” Smaug murmured in his baritone voice. His hot breath rapidly filled the room and the air became humid. Bilbo thought it felt much like a blazing summer day when thunder was in the air. He wanted nothing else than fresh air now whether he’d get it dead or alive.

As Bilbo looked into the dragon’s big eyes it started glowing red. And slowly, Smaug’s shape began to shrink: he was morphing back into his other half-man form. Bilbo was mesmerised by Smaug’s beauty as he returned to stand in front of him. He had long, black hair and pointy ears. His face was long; his cheekbones scaled red and his lips full and slightly parted – Bilbo could see a hint of his sharp teeth behind them. His eyes glistened fiercer in the fire light of the candles. His wings stretched behind him, twice his length in width, and his tail slithered around their legs. Being a dragon he wore no clothes, not even after having morphed, and thus stood naked in front of the hobbit. Bilbo couldn’t help himself from looking down, glancing swiftly at the soft yet thick limb between the creature’s long legs.

“If you’re going to eat me,” Bilbo said, his trembling voice echoing in the room. “…then please, get on with it.”

To Bilbo’s surprise Smaug chuckled. He watched as the dragon’s chiseled abdominal muscles tensed.

“No,” Smaug breathed and closed in on Bilbo. He leaned down so they stood face to face. “I am not going to eat you. Not yet… ”

Bilbo felt like he shrank when Smaug looked down at him, but then again, Smaug was a mighty magical being, whilst Bilbo was merely a Halfling.

Then it occurred to Bilbo, that whilst in this form Smaug was not much taller than himself. So he asked him why it was like this. Smaug answered: “I can use magic in many ways - morphing is my natural state since my father was a dragon and my mother a Man. I choose to be this size not to frighten you.”

Not to frighten me? Why? Bilbo thought to himself, pondering the words just spoken.

“But if you wished not to frighten me, then why take the form of a dragon?” Bilbo wondered aloud.

“You might have come to kill me, and I did not recognise your scent. I did not know how big a threat you possibly were.”

Smaug started to slowly pace around the hobbit with his hands clasped behind his back, taking in every detail of him, trying to memorise this new, unusual aroma. Bilbo felt his cheeks redden as the tip of Smaug’s long tail slithered around his ankles and over his furry feet. A tiny whimper passed his lips, and he hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed over his own cowardice.

“Well,” Smaug chuckled.

He grabbed Bilbo’s wrists in his strong hands and pulled them apart. Bilbo yelped in pain, and quickly jerked his hands away. He looked at his wrists. Where Smaug had grabbed them were two red hand shaped marks: the skin had been burnt and it stung worse than any nettle.

Smaug watched as Bilbo sank to the floor and held his arms to his chest. He’d forgotten how fragile others were to a dragon’s touch. His body temperature was rarely high, and his touch burned flesh unless he adjusted himself to the other in advance.

Smaug kneeled beside Bilbo and tried to see what he’d done, but couldn’t as Bilbo had pulled down the sleeves of his jacket over them.

“Don’t touch me,” Bilbo cried as Smaug reached for a sleeve. He looked up, right into the dragon’s flaming eyes and froze.

Smaug’s facial expression was a mixture of worry and curiosity. Could this creature be different from what the dwarves had told him? Was he not the mad, homicidal thing of nightmares that ate and burned everyone he came across?

Smaug stood back up and walked across the chamber and sat down in the opposite corner, the gold clinking softly around him as he moved. It was a small nook cast in shadow by a broken pillar, and there he sat and observed as Bilbo tried to collect himself.

 

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

 

Some time passed as the pair sat in silence. The only sounds heard were their breathing and Bilbo’s soft shuffling. He was absentmindedly picking up different pieces of gold from the floor and tossing them to the side. There was nothing he could do but wait for Smaug to either eat him or let him go. The latter was less probable and made Bilbo nervous. He tried to stay calm as best as he could by closing his eyes and thinking of home, of Bag End. There was nothing to be done, no use to panic, no use to scream or shout. No one could hear him. Who knew what the dwarves were up to? Did they even know Bilbo had been abducted? They most likely thought him dead - eaten by the great dragon, like so many others who’d ventured into the mountain.

“Tell me, little one,” Smaug broke the silence with a whisper which filled Bilbo’s ears completely. “Do you have a name?”

“I am Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End,” he replied proudly, keeping his eyes shut, but he was still a bit shaken by the close contact he’d had with the dragon.

“Bilbo Baggins,” Smaug repeated silently as he weaved a crystal between his long fingers.

Bilbo had made up his mind: since Smaug was neither going to let him go nor eat him yet, he could at least try to make the time go by faster. He believed Smaug could be different from what Thorin had told him, and he wanted to explore that possibility.

Bilbo got to his feet and slowly walked over to the dragon’s seat. He stopped beside him in the shade but far enough not to feel overwhelmed by the heat he was emitting.

“Tell me more about your heritage,” Bilbo asked gently. “You had a Man for a mother?”

Smaug looked him over from the corner of his eye; he couldn’t tell if the hobbit was playing some sort of game or if he was truly interested. Nevertheless he had nothing to lose so he told the Halfling the story of his upbringing.

“Like I told you; my father was a dragon, much like myself, and my mother a Man. My father had special properties and could willingly alter forms between something resembling a man and that of a dragon. My mother was just a simple Man living in a far away land which my father had come to pillage. Little did she know that my father was seeking a mate…”

“A mate; someone to-”

“Breed with, yes.”

Smaug looked down at the shimmering crystal in his hand and put it down. His face expressed calm; his eyes blank, like someone remembering long lost times. He then continued: “The people of the village fled long before my father arrived. They had left nothing behind, except my mother. Being the fairest of them, the villagers had thought she would make a great sacrifice for the dragon. They must have come to regret their decision when they later got word of her giving birth to a monster - another fire-breathing creature which would come to haunt them as it grew up.”

Smaug paused and looked up at Bilbo who’d gotten so caught up in his story that he forgot who was talking. He looked back at the dragon, and their eyes locked. Unconsciously, Bilbo shifted forward, closer to Smaug. He could feel the temperature changing but didn’t mind it. Smaug’s description of himself had baffled Bilbo. Instead of hearing the hatred he was expecting to hear when Smaug spoke of dragons and pillaging, he heard something more mournful.

Smaug crossed his legs, stretched them in front of him, and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Boiling steam blew softly from his nostrils as he did so, and Bilbo immediately remembered who he had sat down next to. He backed off warily, but didn’t forget what he’d just witnessed a less than a minute ago.

“What- what happened next?” he asked and tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around them. Strangely enough he was getting cold. He didn’t know how long he’d been with Smaug, or how long before that he’d been away from the dwarves and his last meal. His energy was growing fainter.

“My mother died. My father brought me up; he taught me everything,” Smaug huffed a breath of air as if to chuckle, but his face was blank and the humour seemed lost in his glistening eyes. “Now tell me, hobbit, how did you get here from Bag End?”

Feeling obliged to tell him his story after hearing Smaug’s, Bilbo quickly went through the rougher details of his journey with the dwarves, but he didn’t mention why he was there, and Smaug didn’t bother asking. Bilbo had a feeling that he already knew.

“You should sleep,” Smaug whispered after some time when he noticed Bilbo’s eyes were getting heavy and his shivering stronger. “I promise you that I will not eat you while you do.”

Bilbo didn’t think more of it, and lay down on his side right where he was sitting. The only thoughts going through his mind as he closed his tired eyes and tried to get comfortable on the pile of metal and stones, was how gentle this creature next to him truly was... or seemed to be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Bilbo woke up, feeling well rested and surprised at being alive, the candles in the chandelier had gone out and Smaug was nowhere to be seen nor heard. Bilbo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes but it didn’t help much since the chamber now was pitch black. It reminded Bilbo far too much of the Goblin tunnels. The place was eerily quiet, not a sound could be heard - it was deafening.

As he had some time alone, Bilbo tried to think of a plan of escape, but realising that he was where he was, he soon gave up. He started pacing, simply to make some noise, to hear the gold clink beneath his feet. Suddenly it was getting warmer. Bilbo thought Smaug must be near. And feeling the heat crawl onto his already clammy skin, he took off his jacket and sat down on it. It was slightly more comfortable than before. Laying on the treasure had made his body ache, so it was more than welcome when he felt the folded fabric beneath his bottom.

Soon Bilbo could hear the distant beating of Smaug’s enormous wings, and not much later he swooped into the chamber, agilely landing on his feet around the hobbit. The chamber at once seemed brighter. Bilbo wondered where Smaug had been, but noticed then the silhouette of some kind of prey in his clutches: he’d been hunting. Did this mean Smaug would postpone Bilbo’s death even longer? Bilbo looked at the dragon in silence and felt a frown crease his brow.

“Eat,” Smaug commanded with a deep roar, still in his dragon form, and dropped the dead animals where he stood.

Bilbo walked over and picked up a couple of burnt rabbits with what remained of their fur still attached. Bilbo made a face at the sight but was happy that Smaug had thought of feeding him. But then it occurred to him: maybe it was just an attempt of Smaug’s to fatten him? Bilbo was already a little plump, just like any other hobbit. He wondered if Smaug would force feed him if he refused to eat. Bilbo decided not to take that chance, and scuffled back to his makeshift pillow to eat in peace as the dragon morphed once again. When examining the rabbits closer in the darkness, Bilbo realised how hungry he truly was; his stomach rumbled unpleasantly. But how was he supposed to skin the fur of the meat? Smaug didn’t expect him to eat them whole, did he? Bilbo glanced over his shoulder and saw the dragon walk towards him. His naked form sent a wave of unease and curiosity through Bilbo and a reddening to his cheeks. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he found Smaug interesting, both body and mind.

The delicate gold chain which Smaug wore around his waist jingled as the gems hanging off its ends collided. He approached Bilbo, sat down next to him, and reached for the rabbits. Bilbo jerked away, afraid that he’d touch him again. His wrists still stung from his previous clasp.

“Could you light a fire, or some candles?” Bilbo asked quietly. “It’s so very dark in here.”

“There is nothing left to burn,” Smaug replied.

As he watched Bilbo, he noticed the difficulty he had with the fur still being attached, and therefore snatched the rabbits back from Bilbo’s hands without a word. Smaug helped to skin them with his clawed fingernails. Bilbo found that the rabbit got cooked nicely in Smaug’s grasp while he did it, and could eat it as soon as he put it down. When Bilbo had gobbled up one of the rabbits, he let out a much satisfied sigh and slumped down onto his back. He wiggled his toes and clasped his hands together over his full stomach. Smaug watched him quietly; he watched as Bilbo’s chest slowly heaved - up and down, up and down - and as his dark blue eyes slid shut. Smaug carefully lingered with one hand over Bilbo’s face to feel his cool, faint breaths against his scorching skin. It was an odd feeling. Bilbo didn’t seem to notice. Maybe it was too dark for him, or was he too content to care?

_ Could this have been the way to the little one’s heart? Food? _ Smaug wondered. 

Bilbo was unaware of the dragon’s scheme. He knew nothing of what he was planning to do to him, and it still made him nervous whenever he thought of it. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He dared not keep his eyes closed for long, and so opened them swiftly only to meet Smaug’s hand only an inch or two from his face. Bilbo gasped in surprise. Smaug withdrew it at once.

“Tell me, Smaug,” Bilbo said cautiously as he looked up into the emptiness above him. “Please tell me: what do you plan to do with me now that I have eaten your delectable rabbit?”

“Do you truly wish to know?”

Bilbo swallowed. “I truly wish to know.” He wasn’t sure if he actually did, but he needed to so he could get some peace of mind.

Smaug moved closer to him. The heat surrounding his body quickly made Bilbo even more uncomfortable. He started to tremble, as if a high fever had hit him. Beads of sweat formed all over his body and he had to open his vest. He sat up as he did so only to see Smaug’s luminous gaze follow the motions of his fingers.

Bilbo wanted to say something and opened his mouth only to shut it again. Smaug had sat up, incredibly close to him. Bilbo could feel his steaming breath against his bare hands, sore forearms and neck.

As they sat like that for some time, unmoving and speechless, Bilbo gradually grew accustomed to the heat and didn’t find it nearly as unbearable as when he’d first entered the mountain. In time it felt more like a hot summer’s day sun beating upon his skin rather than a roaring fire. And before Bilbo knew it, Smaug was leaning closer to him. He exhaled slowly, carefully letting his breath scatter over Bilbo’s face. He leaned so close that Bilbo had to lean back on one hand. Smaug huffed a chuckle at the motion but kept leaning in. Bilbo looked at him with plain confusion.

“You wished to know my intentions,” Smaug said in a low murmur, to which Bilbo nodded. “ _ These _ are my intentions.”

Smaug closed the distance between them, pressing his hot, moist lips to Bilbo’s soft, dry ones. Bilbo gasped at the sensation: Smaug’s touch hadn’t burned him. He inhaled sharply through his nose and held his breath. Smaug glanced at him and leaned back while licking his lips.

“How disappointing,” he murmured, his face expressionless.

“Disappointing?” Bilbo felt offended. He had had more than enough practice kissing girls in his younger days.

“Indeed. You see, if you are not willing to do this, then I have no reason to keep you.”

A shiver crept up Bilbo’s spine. His mind did not want to comprehend what it was Smaug wanted, though deep inside he knew. And Bilbo wanted to stay alive, even if it meant giving in to the creature’s desires.

“I- I apologise,” he said quietly, looking at his hands grasping the legs of his trousers.

Smaug leaned in again, ghosting his lips over Bilbo’s earlobe. He kissed the small spot of skin behind it, stroking away waves of his hair with a long finger. Bilbo hesitantly lifted one hand up to grab Smaug by the arm he had between them for support. He stroked it and was mesmerised by the difference in texture between the rough patches of red scales at his elbow and shoulder and the smooth bare skin between them.

Smaug’s tongue flicked out, licking Bilbo on the neck, and Bilbo stiffened. It was long, and like a lizard’s it was forked in the end, but also thick like his own. A shudder shot through Bilbo, shaking his entire body. He tightened his grip on Smaug’s forearm where his hand had stopped. Smaug hummed into his ear.

All of a sudden the dragon straightened himself. Bilbo watched as he got onto his knees and moved to sit between his legs. Smaug leaned down over Bilbo. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and hoisted him up into his lap. Bilbo grabbed the dragon by the long black braid hanging over his shoulder and held on to his knee with the other hand. Smaug pushed the hobbit down onto his back, their pelvises still pressed together. Bilbo’s eyes stung. He rapidly blinked away the moisture, now terrified to close his eyes. The gold on Smaug’s waist gently jingled as he moved to place himself on top of Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t want this. He also didn’t want his life to end yet, but there was no middle ground. Panic muddled Bilbo’s mind. Smaug put one hand in Bilbo’s hair and put the other down between his shoulder and neck. Bilbo tried to squirm out of his grip but couldn’t. Smaug smiled and leaned his face closer to Bilbo’s. He sniffed the Hobbit’s soft hair and exhaled warm steam onto him.

Bilbo tried to open his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. It was as if a magical force wanted him to give in.

“What is the matter, little one?” Smaug snarled. “Do you not want this?”

Bilbo couldn’t move, and it didn’t stop Smaug from continuing. He released the grip of Bilbo’s hair and gently slid the hand down his cheek to grasp his chin. He held Bilbo still as he once more claimed his lips. He slithered his tongue out to taste him. It was a new flavour - the hobbit - one he did not dislike, but rather enjoyed. He hummed with pleasure as Bilbo unthinkingly parted his lips and let him in.

“What is this?” Smaug wondered as he leaned back again and looked at Bilbo. “Giving up?”

Bilbo didn’t say anything. Having had Smaug’s tongue inside his mouth had felt strange, yet somehow pleasant. He nodded. He wanted to know what else might feel that way.

“Good,” Smaug said, pulling the word into a growl.

He towered over Bilbo, his yellow eyes flicking over his reddened face, taking in each little motion of it. They lingered on his parted lips. His long tongue slithered out and moistened his own. Bilbo lowered his hands from Smaug’s shoulder and braid and let them fall to his sides. He knew it was for the best. And if Smaug was as gentle as he had been while kissing him, Bilbo would be pliant. He spread his legs to let Smaug closer and shuddered at the heat immediately being pressed against him. Then, suddenly a jolt of of excitement shot through him. Through his trousers he could feel Smaug’s large, heavy member between them, and how his own smaller one reacted to it. The air seemed to get hotter. The dragon’s moist breath on his face was like steam washing over him. Breathing became harder. He had to open his mouth wider to take a deep breath, and he had to get out of his clothes. He pulled at the laces of his shirt, which soon lay open against his furry chest. Sweat beaded on his flushed skin and ran through his hair onto the treasure. Smaug raised a hand and hooked one long claw into the opening of Bilbo’s shirt. He tugged at it and smiled when it ripped and the sound echoed through the chamber. It would have been easy to rip it all off of the hobbit’s small frame, but he found himself holding back. He’d already taken everything else from Bilbo and saw no point in ruining the last of his possessions. Bilbo’s chest heaved as Smaug let go of his shirt and grabbed its hem instead. He told Bilbo to sit up long enough for him to remove the garment. Free of it and his trousers, Bilbo was pushed back down. Smaug hovered above him, his hands at Bilbo’s sides and his legs between Bilbo’s, spreading them wide. The scales which covered Smaug’s thighs scraped against Bilbo’s. Bilbo glanced down despite the darkness surrounding them. The half-hard length jutting out between them made him shudder yet again. He could vaguely make it out, but he could see the outline of it; about the length of Smaug’s hand, somewhat curved upwards, and at the base was a large lump. Bilbo wondered if it was something bad - a sickness perhaps - or something that was common among dragons. Smaug noticed him watching his member and sat back on his heels. He reached down and stroked himself leisurely, never taking his eyes off Bilbo, but Bilbo was too fixated on Smaug’s length to notice his lustful gaze. The bludge gradually grew as he became harder. Bilbo wanted to touch it, wanted to know what it felt like. Would it be solid like a tense muscle, or soft like fat?

“Come,” Smaug urged, cupping the hobbit under the chin, and pulled him up.

Compliant and curious, Bilbo sat up and shifted towards the dragon. Smaug rose on his knees so his member was just below Bilbo’s chin.

“Go ahead,” he said quietly, his voice vibrating through Bilbo’s chest.

Bilbo hesitantly reached up and wrapped his short fingers around the length, just above the lump. His fingers weren’t long enough to reach all the way around. He slid his hand down the length and held his breath as his little finger first spread over the lump. It was firm, but not quite as solid as a tense muscle. Bilbo let the rest of his fingers follow over it to the base.

“See?” Smaug huffed, amused. “Nothing to fear.”

“Is it alright?” Bilbo found himself asking. He let go of the length and dropped his hand back into his lap as he looked up into the dragon’s eyes.

“Yes,” Smaug retorted. “It is a knot. Some species have them. It is to assure a fruitful conception.”

“‘A- a fruitful conception’?” Bilbo’s mouth hung open. His eyes were wide as saucers.  _ This  _ was Smaug’s plan: to use him as a womb for his spawn, and not just for release? “H- how..?”

Smaug sat back on his heels and leaned closer to speak directly into Bilbo’s ear. “When I penetrate you with the knot, just before I release my seed inside you, it will expand, and it will not come out again until I become soft and I have left my mark inside you.”

Bilbo swallowed tightly. Was this option still better than death, he wondered. Was his body even able to go through such a thing?

Smaug reached down and placed his hands on Bilbo’s waist and then hoisted him onto his shoulder to easier strip him of his trousers. Bilbo thought it ridiculous at first, to be in such a position, but Smaug then pulled him down into his lap. Bilbo’s legs sprawled on either side of the dragon as his long fingers travelled down Bilbo’s spine, making him shiver.

“Tell me,” Smaug said, stopping before his fingertips reached the hobbit’s plump bottom. “Do you still wish to do this?”

Bilbo sat motionless for a long while, weighing his options. He nodded. In truth he wasn’t sure, but he knew he did not want his life to end yet, and if that meant giving in, then so he would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
